You Know
by Warriors-of-Iznugia
Summary: The hunt for the Wolfwrath was on, but they could not leave. In this tension, there was much to say. But would he hear it? (One-shot)


**Author's Note: I just wanted to write something short and sweet. Not really anything serious, just wanted to sit back and write something. I feel people may link it to my other current story A New Age, but only in the relationship between the characters. I always wanted to try out that scene. Would you people be interested in more one shots like this, focusing on other scenes? Don't be scared of leaving a review, they always help! Have a good read!**

* * *

He was laying there, on the sofa. All was quiet; even the distant demonic cries of the stray demon-beast were muffled. Sword and Blade had been on the hunt for a while now. She was could only watch Kirby and her brother, make sure they were okay with all this. Her parents were whispering to each other, so low they couldn't hear it. Lololo and Lalala were with the kids, trying to keep them occupied. And she… She could only sit there, against the sofa, with the paralyzed knight behind her.

It was odd to see him like this. She had always seen him as a tough, stoic warrior that wasn't easily beaten, one that had nothing to fear. He was simply there, a protector. Ever since she learned of his past as a Star Warrior, Fumu began to see him as something else, she began to take notice of how he lived with his apprentices, of how they truly were. She saw how simple of a man he was, and how he could appreciate the little things in life.

When she heard his breathing, raspy and brief, like he was having trouble breathing, she turned her head to look at him. His eyes weren't even closed completely, and those lifeless ember orbs were staring at the ceiling. The mask was fractured where the fang was planted, making her think that he would probably have to repair it once he was freed from that curse. _If_ he was freed from that curse… With a sigh, she silently stood up and held out a hand, sliding her fingers through the visor of his mask to find his eyelids hidden under. Softly and gently, she closed them down and, taking her hand back, she watched him, like he was simply asleep. Satisfied, she sat back down on the rug, but didn't take her eyes off of him.

"You know," she whispered so only he could hear. "You used to scare me."

She smirked. She didn't know why she was saying that. He was probably unconscious and couldn't even hear her. Looking around to make sure no one was listening, she continued.

"I was just five years old when you arrived. Bun wasn't even born yet. To me, you were some weird, unknown species, and there were many things I didn't know, about you, or Sword, or Blade, or anything you three went through before coming here. You were… intimidating. You still are, sometimes, even though it's getting rarer. Now, I don't know… You opened up when Kirby arrived."

Feeling tired, she set her head sideways against the sofa. Even if he was paralyzed, his body still exuded a warm aura that was quite the opposite of how she usually felt around him. Only now was she noticing it. Was this how people remained calm around him?

"I guess it's a good thing," she mumbled. "You're important to Kirby, you know."

She looked back toward the other end of the apartment, where Kirby and Bun waited almost anxiously, opening the door here and there to take a look outside. From time to time, Kirby's tall and scared blue eyes turned to look at her and the knight, and he would smile at her, before returning to what he was doing. It made her smile. His eyes weren't only scared. There was a fierce determination in them.

"Without you, I don't think Kirby would have known what he was. He would have remained Kirby, the little round guy that fell here one day and stayed around. I don't even think we would have known his name… You were the one to tell Kabu about him, about Holy Nightmare, about everything… You know a lot that you don't tell, do you?"

Of course, silence answered her, but still she paused, and listened to his breathing for a moment.

"I don't blame you," she said. "Cappies aren't the… best at keeping secrets. It probably took you a while to trust us. I know it did take me a while to trust you. But I remember something now… It wasn't long after you had arrived. You helped me look for a toy that I lost, and since I still saw you as scary back then, it took you a while to get me to tell you what was wrong. But still… you persisted. And you found it for me. You actually climbed that tree with no complaint, and retrieved it. Can't believe I almost forgot that…"

She lifted her eyes when she heard a loud and distant screech, and the whole room went to silence. The Wolfwrath was as dangerous as Sword and Blade had said. What was going on, out there? The tension in the room calmed a bit when the screech stopped, and the rumor of whispers came back.

"You're lucky, you know," she whispered. "To have Sword and Blade, I mean. Considering how little I actually know of them, they're good guys. I remember being particularly surprised at how young they were back then, and I've been wondering how you three met since. I never asked, for obvious reasons, but… I really just don't know if you would tell that story, considering how good you are at avoiding questions. Is it a talent you've always had or something?"

She paused again, and stared at the ground for a moment. She took in a deep breath.

"Why am I saying all this… You probably can't hear anything anyway. It's not even what I wanted to say. I… said that you're important to Kirby, but… You're pretty much important to all of us, really. Even if we don't say it, or even if no one really understands you a lot of times… it doesn't change it. You've always been there. It'd be weird to see you gone."

Her ears perked up when she heard it; a small, brief hiccup, like he had suddenly tried to breathe in but failed. She turned back to him.

Meta Knight's breathing was now serene, like he was simply sleeping. He had heard it all, and he would remember.


End file.
